Atharn
Mathias "Atharn" Beathan Benedict is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 9: Mythical Crossover. He will be the second child and only son of Firenhalt Erion, making him a younger brother to Jyiara and an older brother to Meresu. He will possess the abilities of Vertigo Induction, Precognitive Writing, Divine Reward and Protection. He will be an Ethael. Appearance Atharn will have the same pale skin tone as both of his siblings, and will have blue eyes like Jyiara, though his will be darker. His hair will be a dark brown, appearing almost black. He will be large for his age. Abilities Atharn's first ability will be Vertigo Induction. He will be able to induce dizziness, nausea and discomfort in others as well as making them feel pain. He could make others unstable and weak, make them lose their sense of balance and cause them to be sensitive to light and sound. He will also be able to hurt the ears of others and cause them to be disorientated by any heights. His second ability will be Precognitive Writing, the ability to describe the future through writing. Atharn will possess this ability from birth, and will therefore also be capable of writing from birth. Almost every time he has access to pen and paper, he will feel almost compelled to write the future. His eyes will glaze over and glow whilst he is writing, and occasionally he will also see visions of the future he is describing in words. He will write vast stories describing future events. However, he will not be able to predict everything which will happen to him or his family, and in fact over half of his writing will be predicting completely random futures. The third of Atharn's abilities is Divine Reward, and he will manifest this ability aged 4. Atharn will be capable of sensing the fears and desires of every person he sees, and will do so effortlessly. He will also be capable of creating powerful, realistic illusions of these fears and distractions, which would prove extremely difficult to break free from. He could use this to produce effective distractions. As he ages and becomes more experienced with his ability, he will learn to alter reality and make people's fears and desires come true. Atharn will possess the ability of Protection, enabling him to protect any person, living thing and object from deliberate harm, but he will not be able to protect against accidents or illnesses. He also will not be able to use the ability on himself. He will need to protect consciously, and therefore the ability wouldn't work if he wasn't at least partially aware of a threat.However, he will not need to know the nature of the threat. At first, he will struggle to maintain the protective effect, and will usually stop it after a few hours. He will overcome this, and will in future be able to protect someone or something for many years, if there was still need, but will not be able to protect many for so long a time. Family & Relationships *Mother - Firenhalt Erion *Unnamed father *Maternal grandfather - Gavriil Ivanovitch *Maternal grandmother - Celesteaia Erion *Uncles - Dierarchon Erion, Circh *Aunts - Namarien Erion, Hope Lazuri *Cousin - Tyrian Erion *Older sister - Jyiara *Younger sister - Meresu History & Future Atharn will be 2 years younger than Jyiara, and 2 years older than Meresu. He will therefore be 4 years old when the family is caught in a fight which results in Jyiara being sent to the past. When she reappears, having reclaimed her witch heritage in the past, this will unlock Atharn's last two abilities. Etymology Atharn's original name, Mathias, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". This could refer to the desires he will bring into reality using his divine reward, which will be regarded as heavenly gifts. He will begin using the name Atharn after learning of his maternal witch heritage. His middle name of Beathan is Gaelic and means "life". His surname is Latin and means "blessed". This could refer to how his paternal family feel they are blessed in being Nephilim, or how he himself is blessed in being an Ethael. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters